The Life of Hermione Granger
by FigureEight
Summary: This is the journal of a 6th year girl at Hogwarts with bushy brown hair and a brain filled with facts. In other words... The Life Of Hermione Granger Parings: RH, HE(you'll find out who this is), and who knows who else. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1: Tuesday, July 15th

**Disclaimer:** i do not own harry potter.

**A/n: Hi everybody! I'm Figure8, one of the members of Smeegals.  Hermione is my favorite Harry Potter character and I thought it would be cool to write a story from HER point of view.  So I am writing her journal, when she is in 6th year.  It will start in the middle of the summer and go until the last day of school.  Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: July 15th   **

July 15th,

            I have just spent the last ten minutes trying to figure out how to start this entry.  Quite silly of me really, but I wanted to figure out exactly what to write. *Sigh* I didn't realize that while writing a five parchment essay is really easy for me, writing a two-page journal entry would be a challenge.  I guess I just have to get used to writing my most inner thoughts instead of facts from a book.  Okay, off that subject, today I finally convinced Mum and Dad to take me to Diagon Alley.  I have read every single book I have ten times each and can recite each one, even the page numbers.  It was driving me crazy.  

            But Mum and Dad were saying, "Hermione honey, we'll be there soon enough to get your books for school; you can wait a few weeks."

            Then I went and recited to them Hogwarts: A History.  All 2,732 pages of it.  That convinced them and an hour later, we were in London.  I walked into the Leaky Caldron, with Mum and Dad right behind me, and was at ease at once.  It felt so good to be back in the wizarding world, with people of my own kind.  Not that I dislike spending the summer with my parents, but they don't understand anything about magic.  I can't talk to them.  Anyway, we walked through the inn and out the back door, stopping in front of the brick wall.  Even though this was all natural for me, for some reason I was more excited than usual.  I was practically jumping up and down with joy.  I took out my wand and tapped the bricks, stepping back to watch as Diagon Alley opened up before me.  Hundreds of witches and wizards were there, shopping for almost anything imaginable.  Books, quills, parchment, ink, owls, etc., you probably could find anything a wizard could want on this street.  I went straight to Florish & Blotts, the bookstore.  As soon as I walked in the door, the smell of musty paper was everywhere.  No matter where I looked, all I could see were books.  It was a relief to see books different then the ones I have at home.  I walked through the store, looking at all the books.  I wanted to get some new spell books, so I will be ready for my N.E.W.T. classes.  I haven't gotten my O.W.L scores yet, they will come with my Hogwarts letter, but I still want to be prepared for whatever classes I'm in.  I picked out four books: Advanced Arithmacy, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts, and Advanced Charms.  I know that I can't practice the spells at home, but I can at least learn the method of how to do them.  Then I can practice them on the train.  While I was looking for the books, my eyes landed on a small, very thin book.  And when I say very thin, I mean very thin; there was only one blank page inside.  I asked the manager about it and he said it was a diary.  My mind automatically flew to Ginny in our second year with Tom Riddle's diary.

            "Hermione, get a grip," I said to myself, "Just because one diary made bad things happen doesn't mean they all are jinxed."

            So I asked him how it worked; I mean, one page can be filled with writing in no time.

            "The diary grows every time you finish a page.  Once the page is filled, a new one appears.  The diary also has a charm on it that allows it only to be opened by its owner," he answered eagerly, clearly wanting me to buy one.

            I was just about to say no thank you, to tell him that I have no need for a diary, when Mum saw it.

            "Oh Hermione! This would be perfect for you!  Let's get one!"

            So that is how I ended up with this journal.  I've decided to call it a journal instead of a diary.  It sounds much better and less girly-girlish.

             After shopping in Florish & Blotts, I had run out of money, so we went to Gringotts to get more.  Mum and Dad were at the counter changing their money while I sat down and looked around me.  All of a sudden, I spotted a girl with bright red hair.

            "Ginny!" I screamed.

            She turned, recognizing my voice.

            "Hermione"

            We ran to each other.

            "Oh my God Gin, it is so good to see you again."

            "You too.  What are you doing here?'

            "I need to get some new books to read.  You would be going crazy too if you had read the same books ten times each."

            She laughed, "C'mon Hermione, everybody's over at the Leaky Caldron.  I can't wait to show them you're here."

            "I can't wait to see them", I said, following her out of the bank, "So, what's been going on here?"

            "With You-Know-Who? 

            I nodded yes eagerly. 

            "He's been staying in hiding for what I know. Mum and Dad still won't tell us anything that's going on in the Order, but the Daily Prophet hasn't written about anything unusual, and believe me, they are watching everything."

            "I don't think he'll stay hidden forever, though.  He's probably just bidding his time, waiting for all the commotion about his being back to die down before he emerges."

            "You're right, Hermione, just like you always are."

            I whirled around, my heart thumping a little, at the voice of one of my best friends, Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother.  Before I go on, I have to explain something important.  I have had a small crush on Ron since I met him and Harry on the train.  The crush has become bigger during the past few years, and now I am practically in love with him.  But of course, there is no chance that he feels the same way about me.  I mean, he thinks I'm a stuck-up know-it-all.  He didn't even realize that I was a girl until our 4th year. Okay, back to Diagon Alley.

            "Ron!  It's wonderful to see you!'

            And it really was wonderful to see him.  He must have spent the summer so far at the beach because his skin was tanned a light brown, and his red hair was a shade lighter than I remember.  His bright blue eyes were looking at me in a teasing sort of way.  Looking at them again, I thought I saw a bit of pride in them, but I must have been imagining things.  Anyway, he was so cute.

            "Why didn't you tell us that you were coming to Diagon Alley?" he asked me with a heart-stopping grin, "Were you planning to sneak quietly into the wizarding world and slip back out without us even noticing?"

            I laughed, "No, you dumbhead.  I just found out that I was coming here an hour before.  Have you spoken to Harry?"

            "Yeah, he and I have been writing to each other once of twice a week.  Three times when we have nothing better to do.  From what he's told me, things are better over there; the Dursleys are so scared that if they do anything to him, the whole Order would be over there, knocking on the door.

            "They're probably right.  Anyway, Harry must be happier. So, what have you been doing so far?"

            "Oh, things have been great!  The Ministry is now paying all Order members 500 Galleons a month, so our family doesn't have to worry about money anymore.  We make up the majority of the Order.  Mum, Dad, Bill, and Charlie are still in it; Fred and George joined as soon as they left school, and Percy joined when he found out that Dumbledore has been telling the truth all along.  He apologized to Mum and Dad and is now part of the family again.  To celebrate, we took a trip to the beach for a week.  I would have invited you, but…" he trailed off, blushing a deep red.

         "It's okay, Ron." I answered, smiling, "I'm sure you wanted to spend time with your family."

            He glared at me and I ran off laughing to the Leaky Cauldron.  Sometime when I was talking to Ron, Ginny had left and she sat at a table, talking with her mum and dad.

            "How many times do I have to tell you, Ginny, you're too young to be included in Order business!"

            "But mum," whined Ginny, "That was what you said last year.  I'm fifteen now; the same age as when Harry, Ron and Hermione when they were told!"

            "You know I was against them knowing from the start, it was—" she stopped, her eyes starting to water.

            "It's okay Molly, he knew you didn't mean what you said," Mr. Weasley assured his wife.

            "I know, Arthur, but that doesn't stop me from being sorry." She spotted me.  "Oh, hello Hermione dear.  I didn't know you were coming to Diagon Alley

 today."

            "Neither did I.  I've been trying to convince my parents to come he for weeks and today they finally gave in."

            "Well, it's wonderful to see you.  You have to come visit us in a few weeks.  Ron will send Pig over to tell you when."

            "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!  I can't wait to get back to school.  I mean the summer's a nice break, but I really want to start working again.  This year is probably going to be hard though since it is our first year of N. E. W. T classes and I still haven't decided what I'm going to take."

            "You'll have time enough, Hermione.  I think I see your parents coming this way."

            Sure enough, when I turned around, I saw mum and dad running towards us. They looked lost and confused.  I knew that I was in trouble for leaving them.

            "Hermione, what were you thinking, leaving us alone?  You know we feel uncomfortable being here since we are not magical.  I'm disappointed in you."

            "Mum, I'm almost 16.  I do not need to be in your and dad's sight every second  And anyway you have been coming here with me for 6 years.  Wouldn't you know your way around at least a little bit?"

            I am now grounded for the rest of the week.  But I don't care.  I'll just read the books I just got.  That will keep me busy.

A/N: Done at last!  It took me forever to finish this chapter.  (a week to be exact) please R&R!  I'm begging you!!  

Figure8

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*TRUMPETS SOUND* hey all!!  It's Jennie talkin…

1) Im SO sorry Sarah!  But I was feelin all nice, so I finished typing and posted…finally.

2) Everybody say "Sorry Figure8!"

3) Do not proceed until you said "Sorry Figure8!"

4) Good.

5) Please, guys (and gals, if your gonna take this literally) review her story.  She's worked hard on it *cough all through science class cough* and she'd really appreciate it.  I'll give you a cookie if you do!!  Promise!!

Over and OUT!

*Trumpets stop sounding*


	2. Chapter 2: Wednsday, July 16th

A/N: This is one of the two entries for when Hermione is grounded. I was going to make one VERY long entry, but I thought that it would be easier to post them as two separate ones. That way, you have something to read, and I don't have to type that much. Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews everybody! It's great that you are all enjoying my story so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kiriah-Keeper-of-Ice: The Life of Hermione Granger is going to take place throughout Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. I'm planning after that to make The Life of Hermione Granger II, which would be about her 7th year, and then a story about after Hogwarts. So I'm going to be writing for a while!  
  
Chapter 2: Thursday, July 16th  
  
Thursday, July 16th  
  
Rules for Being Grounded At the Granger Household  
  
1. The person grounded is not allowed out of his/her room except at  
mealtimes and to use the bathroom  
  
2. The person grounded is not allowed to speak to anyone other than  
his/her family  
  
3. The person grounded is not allowed to watch any T.V.(A/N: I only made  
up this rule because Katie is obsessed with a T.V. show and thought that  
having Hermione not allowed to watch T.V. would be good punishment)  
  
These are the rules that my parents made for whenever a member of the Granger family is grounded. My 11 year old sister, Emily, usually gets grounded more than I do since she is home all year round and a real trouble maker. She actually wants to go to Hogwarts this year and I'm afraid of what trouble she would get into of she gets in. I mean, I never want to get into trouble while I'm at Hogwarts, but I always end up getting in trouble. She probably would always be in trouble. Anyway, I decided since I'm grounded for only three days, I am going to read a book a day. That should keep me busy.  
  
10:00 PM  
  
Um, I read all four books today. I just couldn't help myself, they were really interesting. Guess I'll have to find something else to do for the next two days.  
  
Friday, July 17th  
  
8:00 AM  
  
Nothing to do.  
  
11:00AM  
  
Read books over. Now have nothing else to do  
  
12:00PM  
  
Still nothing  
  
1:00PM  
  
Decided to write letters to Harry and Ron, but couldn't think of what to write. I can't write:  
Dear Harry (Ron),  
I am bored out of my mind.  
Love from Hermione  
  
So I will write to them as soon as I know what to write about.  
  
2:00PM  
  
Still thinking  
  
3:00PM  
  
Forget it.  
  
5:00PM  
  
I'm falling asleep of boredom!  
  
6:00PM  
  
I'm going to bed. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!  
  
A/N: I sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but she's grounded so you can't tell me that you expected something exciting to happen. The next one will be much better; I know that because it is already written. I'll post it soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday, July 18th

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so ling. I have been really busy with schoolwork. Teachers have too much power! Read and enjoy! (hopefully..)  
  
Chapter 3: Saturday, July 18th  
  
July 18th  
  
10 AM  
  
AHHHHHH!!  
  
12 PM  
  
You know what I realized, my room kind of shows hat type of person I am. I mean, everywhere you look in my room there are books, which shows that I love to read and learn. My room is painted a light periwinkle (my favorite color) with white trim, making it look like the sky on a summer day. On my bulletin board, there are wizard photos of Harry, Ron, and I, a Gryffindor pendent, and a list of jobs I want to think about. At the moment, I think I would like to work at the Ministry, but I am not sure about working for Fudge; I mean, he was the one telling all those lies about Harry and Dumbledore last year. I know he realized that he was not telling the truth when he saw Voldemort in person Oh well. I first want to see how I did on my O.W.L.s and then I'll decide what job I want.  
  
3 PM  
  
Guess what? At exactly 12:31 PM today (hey, I'm board), I got an owl from Ron! Finally, he hasn't written me for almost two weeks. I copied his letter in here.  
  
Dear Hermione, Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long to write but I've been busy. Mum has decided to clean out the Burrow and she has the whole family working from dawn to dusk. And I'm not kidding. I'm lucky that she let me take a break for five minutes to write to you and Harry, but the only reason she's doing it is because she wants me to invite you guys over. Which I am. Not yet, though. I have a feeling you would rather come after the cleaning is done. I don't want to ruin your vacation. (Here I stopped. He's crazy. I'm positive that I would have much more fun cleaning at the Burrow than staying here isolated from the wizarding world. No offense to Mum, Dad, or Emily, but as I said before, I need to be with people of my own kind. I smiled and continued to read.) Anyway, it was great to see you a Diagon Alley. I hope to see you again soon  
Your friend,  
Ron  
  
I wrote him back right away.  
  
Dear Ron, What are you thinking? Of course I will come over and help clean, it would be better than staying here where at the moment, I'm grounded. But I'll tell you about it when I see you. Anyway, send Pig back with the date of when you're coming to get me. See you then!  
  
Love from,  
Hermione  
  
Wow, I've been writing in here for over two hours. I'm going to go lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. That should be fun. (sarcasm) 


	4. Chapter 4: Subday, July 19th

A/N: Wow, today you get a special! Two for the price of one! Hope you like it!!  
  
Chapter 4: Sunday, July 18th  
  
July 18th  
  
Today was my last day grounded, thank goodness! I thought that I would be able to lat, but when you spend two days locked in your bedroom, after awhile you just can't take it anymore. Anyway, my parents surprised me with some unexpected news this morning.  
  
"Hermione, do you remember the Nelsons?" Mum asked me as I sat down for breakfast.  
"Sure I remember them," I replied, "Ella had been my best friend since we were babies, and Mr. and Mrs. Nelson were your best friends. Why?"  
"Well, while you were grounded, they called. Every summer, as you know, they go on vacation to America. This year, they weren't able to get a flight, so they're staying in England."  
"And..," I said, knowing what she was going to say, but still wanting to hear it.  
"And they're coming over here today for a visit," Mom finished.  
  
SO that was my surprising news. My best friend, who I might add I have not seen for five years, is coming here TODAY!! ARRGH!! Okay, Hermione, stop screaming, it's not that bad. You should be excited to see Ella again, not nervous. BUT WHAT IF SHE CHANGED!!! I know I have over the past five years. What if she's not the girl I used to know anymore? I could go on forever with the what ifs, but there is one thought that stands out in my mind above the rest. WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE? Oh no, the doorbell just rung. THEY'RE HERE!! 


End file.
